


the bella verse. (stage one)

by rita5



Series: the bella verse. [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Babysitting, Kid Fic, otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:11:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rita5/pseuds/rita5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"well, we're going to have to call her something." "my mom wanted to call me isabella." rose mumbled, her eyes glazing over as she studied the small face.  "what?" "my mom, she wanted to name me isabella. isabella tyler. my dad was the one who insisted on rose." "that settles it. isabella it is."</p>
<p>a nine/rose babyfic in which rose somehow comes across an abandoned child on an alien planet and the doctor is useless against her newfound "maternal instincts".</p>
<p>eventual (after a few chapters) rose/doctor and the rating is for eventual smut between the two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the bella verse. (stage one)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic on ao3 and i'm not sure if i'm going to be able to figure out how to add chapters and such! oh well, wish me luck! my tumblr is starsthatyoutaughthowtoshine.tumblr.com and i post lots of fandom stuff :) i hope you enjoy and i hope to update at least once a week! allons-y!

the bella verse.  
stage one.  
"well, we're going to have to call her something." "my mom wanted to call me isabella." rose mumbled, her eyes glazing over as she studied the small face. "what?" "my mom, she wanted to name me isabella. isabella tyler. my dad was the one who insisted on rose." "that settles it. isabella it is."

a nine/rose babyfic in which rose somehow comes across an abandoned child on an alien planet and the doctor is useless against her newfound "maternal instincts".  
~~  
"Rose, what am I ever going to do with you?" With a scoff, Rose puts her hands on her hips. "Well, don't blame me; honestly, that taxi looked normal enough! And it was your idea to go to a bloody robot planet!" The Doctor smirked, pulling a lever and pushing a button or two to get new coordinates for the TARDIS. "You stole a car. Not just any car. Of course you picked the illegal alien disguised as a car!" Grumbling, Rose snatched her jacket from the rail inside the TARDIS and pulled it on, moving to stand next to the Doctor. "All right, where are we off to now?" He turned to her and grinned - the full toothed grin that always meant trouble.  
"You, Rose Tyler, are about to witness the birth of a nation!" Rose rolled her eyes but couldn't fight her smile at his excitement. "We're on our way to the War of Ulahna on the planet Jest!" The Doctor continued, practically bouncing as he continued messing with the control board. "The Kulian race is finally defeated by the people of Gir, ending slavery and creating peace amongst the land!" Rose chuckled, waiting for the familiar whooshing of the TARDIS to stop before following the Doctor to the door. "After you!" he said, holding the door open and following her out.  
Despite what the Doctor said, Rose inhaled sharply at the sudden chaos and noise. Surrounding her was a city almost in ruins. Some people ran past, screaming or comforting their crying children. The citizens had the appearance of humans, Rose noted, but maybe humans of a different century. The ground was dirt, there were no grass or trees to be seen. The people wore clothing of mostly rags and vests of brown burlap. Most of the people had hats but no shoes. The distant, yet unmistakeable, sound of gunshots startled Rose out of her thoughts. "That'll be the Kulian king!" the Doctor said almost joyfully, falling into step with Rose as they traveled towards the sound. Rose caught sight of a red carriage through the crowd of people. "Did he..?" "Someone just murdered him." the Doctor whispered, "A brave man named Tony killed him. If I'm right, he's already been killed by a soldier. The Kulian police will try to get things back in the social order, but after today, the people of Gir will fight for years for their freedom." Rose frowned, watching what she assumed were Kulian soldiers giving instructions to the crowd. The soldiers were dressed much nicer than the citizens, with proper shirts and pants and shoes. These people were obviously worth no more to the soldiers than the dust or the dirt, as Rose glanced to the side and saw a pile of dead men. She gulped. "Oh, Doctor... how many years will the people be at war?" "Twelve years. Almost exactly." "Twelve years!?!" Rose shouted, causing the Doctor to jump and several people to stare. "Keep it down, will you!" Rose winced, "Sorry." "Your countries on Earth have been at war for longer than this, you know."  
Rose sighed and glanced again at the people on the ground. She dared to look inside the carriage, where a woman (the Queen?) was sobbing and holding on to the Kulian king. The man was dressed in red and gold robes complete with a silver crown. When Rose caught a glimpse of his face, it was covered in blood. She sighed. "Yes..... but the whole planet is like this? The whole planet will be like this for the next twelve years?" the Doctor nodded, intently watching the soldiers part the crowd of people. Rose stuffed her hands in her coat pocket and stalked away, only vaguely aware of the Doctor calling her back.  
Rose sought refuge in an alleyway (granted, probably not the safest hiding spot) and contemplated the situation. Of course she wished there was a way to prevent the chaos taking place, but the Doctor did say it would be better for the people of... Gum? Girn? Gir? Whatever. Better for these people in the end. Suddenly, there was a shrill shriek and Rose jumped. She gasped and held her chest, chuckling and trying to catch her breath. "Jeez.." she whispered. Rose looked around for the source of the noise and furrowed her brow at the sight of a brown bag just down the way. She approached the bag cautiously, recognizing the material from most of the clothing worn by the Gir people.  
Rose peered down and sighed at the face of a small baby; couldn't be more than two months old. "Hello there." Rose whispered, looking down sadly at the tiny figure. The baby was obviously very weak and seemed skinnier than it should be. There was no telling how long it had been there. Rose rubbed her face with her hands and sighed again. "Ugh.. Oh, alright! Alright. Let's see you." Rose said, kneeling down and carefully lifting the baby off the ground. The baby's eyes were closed and its face was scrunched up unhappily. Rose almost chuckled. "Oh, the Doctor is not going to like this."  
~~  
"Rose, I've been looking everywhere for you!" the Doctor exclaimed, flailing her arms and stomping indignantly. "Do you want to leave? I suppose we can leave. I thought the king going down was the best part, but- what is that?" the Doctor, who was dragging Rose towards the TARDIS, stopped in his tracks when he noticed she was holding something. Rose hesitated, biting her lip. "Erm, well.. oh please, Doctor, she was just sat there all alone and I couldn't just leave her!" the Doctor groaned, catching sight of the baby's face nestled against Rose's shoulder. Rose had left the baby in the brown blanket/bag in the hopes the Doctor would get distracted and not notice. It was worth a try. "No. No, no, no. We do not take in strays, Rose."  
Rose huffed and walked towards the TARDIS, the Doctor following behind. "Oh, come on, we could take her back to Earth and adopt her out to a perfectly nice family. At least she wouldn't have to spend the first twelve years of her life in the middle of this war! She might not have even made it another week!" "Adopt her out?!" the Doctor said as Rose opened the TARDIS door and strolled inside. "What happens when, sixteen years from now, their "human" daughter sprouts wings!" Rose whirled around and studied the Doctor's solemn face. "Does that really happen?" the Doctor grinned, "I dunno, but it could!" Rose laughed once and sat at the console. "Rose.." the Doctor protested. "Wait- she? How d'you know it's a girl?" Rose adjusted the baby in her lap and watched her sleep. "I dunno. I can just sort of feel it. She looks girlish, I suppose."  
The Doctor sighed and put his hands in his pockets, watching Rose with tired eyes. "Well, we're going to have to call her something." Rose gasped and gave the Doctor a huge smile. "Really?!?" He shrugged, trying not to smile back. Overjoyed, she turned back to the baby and bit her lip. "My mom wanted to call me Isabella." Rose mumbled, her eyes glazing over as she studied the small face. "What?" "My mom," Rose said, "She wanted to call me Isabella. Isabella Tyler. My dad was the one who insisted on Rose."  
"That settles it." the Doctor said after a moment. "Isabella it is."

**Author's Note:**

> 1335~ words so far


End file.
